Instincts
by darkmagic-luvr
Summary: There was really only one way he could keep both their asses safe, he just didn't think she'd kiss him back. MA,AU through Designate This.
1. Chapter 1

**Instincts  
Max/Alec  
M, for language and sexual content  
Summery:** There was really only one way he could keep both their asses safe, he just didn't think she'd kiss him back.  
**Disclaimer:** No ownage of Dark Angel.  
**Author's Note:** First Dark Angel Fic, so reviews would be awesome. Like or don't like, I'm continuing this until it's finished.

* * *

His first thought upon entering the cell was '_hot damn'_. His first thought upon leaving the cell was '_what a total bitch'_. What he was thinking in between those two things wasn't relevant. She'd kicked him in the chest and they were both royally _fucked_. When Renfro found out that they hadn't copulated he was getting thrown into re-indecoration for not forcing himself on her and she was going straight into isolation for just being a bitch.

No wonder she'd been placed into Unit 7. Bunch of freaks with sticks up their asses so far Heat couldn't even loosen them up. They must hate her guts.

Whatever, not his problem. His problem was what the fuck he was going to tell Renfro. On one hand, he could tell the truth and the previously mentioned would happen so fast even their transgenic eyes wouldn't be able to watch it happen. On the other hand, he could lie. They'd get off scot-free and everything would work out fine…until they became suspicious after 452 - Max, he corrected with a smirk - hadn't gotten pregnant and were forced to give her a check up and Renfro found out they'd lied and get punished in cruel and unusual ways. Most of which would be unpleasant.

It was all her fault anyways. And they just _had_ to be genetically compatible. Genetically compatible meant great sex, perfect babies and a headache for him. Because if she was _that_ bitchy without a hormone imbalance then what kind of hell would he have to deal with if she was pregnant?

For now, the only question that was what he was going to tell Renfro at rounds in the morning.

Rounds weren't fun. They hadn't exactly been a blast in the past, but the tension in the yard was so thick he could practically see it. Roll call was first, he was at the head of his unit, like usual, but then they had been told to find their breeding partner and rounds would be done. When Renfro walked out into the yard, her cat-ate-the-canary smirk plastered on her face, 494 wanted to run. She started rounds slowly, taking her time, enjoying herself. Only one X5 hadn't completed the mission (besides him and Max) and he was dragged away by a pair of guards.

"494, report." now or never.

"Successful copulation between myself and 452, ma'am." and for good measure… "Twice."

At least she had the decency to look surprised.

"Very good, 452. What would your boyfriend say?" the way Max had bristled had him thinking that the 'boyfriend' Renfro was talking about wasn't really like that with her. He turned them out after that, waiting to go to mess and have breakfast. What was today? Tuesday? Tuesday was ham and eggs day. Ham was a little too dry and the eggs were a little too gross, but it was okay with salt and pepper. He vaguely register Renfro saying something about Max's medical history before she continued on with her rounds.

He didn't see Max the rest of the day. Not at lunch, training drills, dinner or in the rec. room. He had a feeling that she was going to be _pissed_ after rounds that morning, and no help from Renfro, sadistic bitch. Did she want Max to send him to Med Bay? After he told Renfro about their 'successful copulation' he had been expecting her to pop him across the back of the head and blow his ego boosting lie wide open. But when she didn't, he figured she was stewing in her anger, waiting until they had the privacy of her cell to kick his ass.

He wouldn't have the heart to use his 10 years of upper hand and all around betterness to fight back. So when twelve hit and the guard deposited him in front of Max's cell his hands came up immediately to defend himself. Only she wasn't there to punch him in the face like he'd been preparing (not fantasizing, no way, her fist connecting with his face was not on his list of sexual fantasies with Max. No sir, not him.) her to do all damn day. No, she was sitting on her cot, forearms on her knees, staring at the floor with a haunted look on her face. Alec kept his guard up, his head tilting to the side and taking a few steps into her cell, the door shutting behind him. She didn't seem to notice.

"Ah, Max?" the only acknowledgement he got that she'd heard him was a raise of an eyebrow. She continued staring at the floor numbly. "You ok?"

"I'm defective." it was a voice so quiet his transgenic hearing could barely pick it up. She didn't sound broken, he'd give her that. It had sounded more like an epiphany. The sass that he found came quite naturally with talking to her bubbled up in his throat and he had to swallow to keep from saying '_Yeah, well I knew that. Jeez, get with the program sister'._

"Defective?" 494 let his arms fall to his sides, staring at her. After a long moment she looked up, her brown eyes softer than they were the night before, less condescending and _'I'm so much better than you, get with the program'_. Everything made sense. After morning rounds Renfro had taken Max to see one of the X6's with her DNA makeup. The bitch must have said something to her. Renfro was the only person he knew who could make you feel like crap without trying.

"Why'd you tell Renfro that we'd had sex?"

"By us time," he said with a shrug. Her soft eyes hardened slightly and an eyebrow shot up.

_Not if we were the only hope for mankind._

He clarified. "I bought us time until they force us."

The badass disappeared with a blink and an emotion akin to horror started radiating off her. His heart clenched and he took a half step towards her before he caught himself.

"They'd do that, bastards."

He had to agree with her. "I'm not going to force you to do anything, but if they want results, they'll take 'em. Nothing we can do about it."

494 watched as she _swallowed_ her horror. The emotion draining from her face and carefully replaced with the controlled Manticore mask he knew so well. She looked neutral, and looking at her like that, with nothing in her, scared him more than anything else.

"We can leave." he blinked at her and snorted.

"Right, good luck with that."

"Alec, I'm serious." oh, that's _right_. She named him. _Alec_.

"And I'm wishing you good luck. I'm not big on getting thrown back into PsyOps. Thanks for the offer though."

"What would be so bad about leaving Manticore?" ooh, touchy much?

"For one, this is my home-"

"Please."

"And for another, we'll get caught," he ignored her little interruption. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I was able to avoid Lydecker for ten years. Who says I can't do it again."

"Ah, good ol' Deck. So many wonderful memories spent being reprimanded and thrown in the Tank-"

"Alec, be serious."

"You want serious?" his Manticore mask slammed onto his face, showing her exactly what it should look like (and his was _way_ better than hers) and he stalked forward until he was crowding her space, leaning forward so on of his hands braced the wall behind her, his nose nearly touching hers. She had to lean back abruptly so his face would smash into hers. "If you want to escape, they will find us, they will throw us into PsyOps and the Box and whatever else to keep their little gene-splicing hearts swelling with content. Seriously, Max, they will make us wish we were dead, and I just got out of PsyOps, so I'm not really itching to go back anytime soon."

"Then what do you suggest?" condescending tone. Damn, no wonder Renfro liked her so much. He smirked at her, the humor in the action not reaching his eyes.

He had his lips on hers before she could react, his tongue sliding into her mouth when she gasped at the contact. His eyes were closed, not because he was enjoying the moment but because he really didn't want to see the inevitable coming of the punch to his head. Only she didn't hit him, knee him in the groin or pull away. He was so surprised that he pulled away from her, his eyes snapping open to watch her reaction. Her eyes were hooded, half closed, and her already full lips were swollen from their kiss. The animal in him wanted to growl and kiss her again, mark her, make her his, and the man in him just felt pleased.

Her eyes snapped open with realization that yes, he had just kissed her and yes, he was suggesting that as an alternative. She opened her mouth to snap something insulting at him when something in his eyes flipped and darkened and he _growled_ at her. The deep rumbling noise sent a sensation pulsing in the pit of her stomach and she shivered at the anticipation of being with an Alpha. She couldn't deny the way her body was reacting and kitty Max really wanted to see what he could do with those pretty pink lips.

She didn't anticipate a growl of her own to rise up in her throat, one of her hands coming up to grip the front of his t-shirt and crushing his mouth against hers.

Kissing him was like the warning signs of Heat. The tingle between her legs that made her squirm for friction, the feeling that her skin was too tight for her body. His tongue felt like velvet against hers and she moaned when he ran it along the roof of her mouth-

And felt herself gaping when his mouth wasn't against hers anymore. In fact, he was staring at her in bewilderment and confusion.

"What are you doing?" stupid question.

"You kissed me," said Max. "I should be asking you that. Throw in a little swearing and a slap upside the head while I'm at it."

"You kissed me back," said Alec, almost like he was trying to convince himself of that little fact. Max blinked at him, waiting for him to continue. Shook his head quickly. "Why?"

"Would you rather I kick your ass?" 'cause honestly there was no way she was going to tell him she kissed him because she wanted him like she wanted to breathe. On her, against her, in her, _everywhere_.

Instead of answering her with words, he kissed her, the hand on the wall moving to cradle the back of her head, maneuvering her around on the cot and pushing her back until his weight was pressed on top of her. She could feel the heat radiating off him through their fatigues, his mouth moving over her and she responded, her hands coming up to clutch his face. She could feel his erection against her stomach and was sure he could smell how badly she wanted him.

He stripped them both, his mouth never leaving hers for long, his tongue working with hers like they'd done it a million times, the sensation so mind numbing it made Max feel weak and light headed. His hands skimming the hem of her standard issue black sports bra. She arched into his hand when it slide under the cotton, his thumb brushing against her tenderly, testing the waters. He smirked against her mouth and pulled away from her, both of them breathing hard. The Tank taught them how to hold their breath, and not for the first time, Max found herself thanking Manticore for the only thing they managed to get right: less need for oxygen equals more make out time.

In the moment it took for them both to catch up on their breathing, Max had seen Alec's eyes darken with want, her own eyes flickering down to his mouth (licking her lips in anticipation of having his lips against hers and what she wanted him to do with them), jaw line, the curve of his neck, down his lean, sculpted chest. One of her hands fell from his face, sliding under his arm and down his side. Her eyes flickered back onto his, and he tilted his head, looking like a cat as he assessed the situation under him.

"Max, you don't have to," seemed like her name was the only thing he wanted to say and that the rest of his sentence had been tacked on hastily.

"I know," was all she said before she slid the hand still on his face around to the back of his neck, fingers racking against his barcode and pulling him down to her, kissing him. She felt his hand slid down her leg, gripping her thigh and hooking it around his waist, pressing harder against her, and slid his hand back down along her leg, hooking his thumb around her underwear, tugging it down her legs. She used the heel of her foot to push down his own underwear and was suddenly hyper aware that it was just him and her and yeah they were about to have sex and she couldn't remember the last time she'd had sex (and wasn't _that_ sad?) or if she remembered how to make a guy scream her name. He slid into her and all coherent thought was wiped from her mind, because oh _god_ was this what she had so vehemently objected to? Was she crazy? She moaned into his mouth because she couldn't help it, digging her nails into the flesh she found in his side, gripping him as he rocked against her.

He growled into her mouth when she hitched her leg higher around his hips, and she felt her chest tighten with the thrill of hearing something so primal, because she _liked_ him dominating her. Not that she would let him get an inch of it when they got out of there.

His mouth moved from her lips to her neck and Max heard herself gasp in protest. The sudden air filling her lungs was enough to clear her head slightly, realizing her nails had been raking down his back _hard_ and he was _enjoying_ it. Masochist, she'd have to remember he liked pain.

She could feel Alec's teeth on the skin at the back of her neck, smoothing the spot over with his tongue for a moment before digging his teeth into her, breaking the skin and - _ohmygod._ Her eyes rolled back into her head as an orgasm ripped through her, but he didn't stop moving and she felt herself building again, his teeth still sunk into her neck. A very small part of her registered that he was claiming her and the part of her that was currently goop would totally kick his ass for it later, but the part that was enjoying it moaned his name and arched into him.

He moved his teeth out of her neck, running his tongue soothingly across the claim before he moved on, peppering kisses up her neck and under her jaw, nipping at the soft skin he found there. She moaned his name again and felt him moan something back against her neck, something in her chest shifting.

She could have sworn he'd said _mine._


	2. Chapter 2

**Instincts  
Max/Alec  
M, for language and sexual content  
Summery:** There was really only one way he could keep both their asses safe, he just didn't think she'd kiss him back.  
**Disclaimer:** No ownage of Dark Angel.  
**Author's Note:** You're all lucky that I was almost finished with the second chapter, seriously, didn't expect this intense of a reaction! It really makes me happy. Thanks everyone who reviewed! Kept it up!

* * *

They didn't have to lie at rounds the next day. They didn't look at each other either. It took a lot of effort but they managed not to look at each other all morning, slightly surprised and very agitated to realize that they were around each other more often then they were apart. Not looking at each other became a chore, not touching each other was damn near impossible. Every time he was within spitting distance Max felt her temperature flare, her heart beating speed up, and her stomach turn to goo. Despite taking the pains not to look at him, her body was completely aware of him. Every move he made during drills, every skip in his heart beat, she could smell him from across the yard, his scent louder and more dominating over her senses than the C.O. of her unit standing right next to her, dripping with sweat and rage.

It wasn't surprising to her when she took her turn on the mat and suddenly found herself staring at the sky, on her back. Her head wasn't in the fight, the training. Her head was with _him_. Her thoughts on the bite mark on her neck that was glaring red and angry and hurt so deliciously that she had to remind herself not to touch it unless she wanted to whimper with need in front of her unit mates.

He hadn't even stuck around to explain the claim, not that he even knew. It was instinct that's all. Heat of passion and all that. The males in her unit had seen the mark on her neck and smelt him on her (no mater how hard she scrubbed at her skin during her shower, she couldn't get him _off_ her) and stayed the hell away from her. The females just glared at her, but they had their own problems so pity and understanding clouded over any resentment they might have had with her being mated to 494.

Mated. She didn't even know she knew that word or what it meant. The words Marriage and Commitment were used in the real world, the world she was used to, yet neither of those words brought on such intense feelings as Claiming and Mating did. Didn't make her want to preen or rub up against him when she past him during drills and - ohmygod the world stopped. Her eyes flickered to his and they stopped dead, staring at each other, feeling the electricity crackling in the air. The transgenic around them stopped what they were doing as a wave of lust and heat and anger and want vibrated and rolled off 494 and 452. Max watched Alec's pupils dilate and the green in his eyes turn almost black. God she wanted him.

She wasn't even conscious that she had moved until his mouth came crashing down on hers, his hand entwining in her hair and pulling at it roughly, her fingers digging into his sides as she raised up on her toes to gain some sort of dominance.

They were pulled apart as roughly as they'd come together, and Max heard herself growl at one of the guards who'd stepped between her and her mate. The thought sobered her up immediately. Not her mate, stupid for thinking that. Bad Max. Seemed like Alec was thinking the same thing because his eyes were wide in horror at how easily things had escalated. Bad. Very bad. A handler barked an order and Max and Alec were dragged out of the yard, each trying their best not to look at the other. They were deposited in Renfro's office and were told to wait.

The second the door closed Max rounded on Alec, furious.

"What the hell was that?"

"Me? You're the one who-"

"Shut up. What did you do to me?" He gave her a look.

"Do?" Max pulled the hair back from her neck and turned slightly so he could see the imprint his teeth had left on her neck. She heard him suck in a breath and reel a few steps away from her. Max turned back to him, her hands dropping to her waist.

"What'd you have to go an claim me for?" The horror on his face turned to surprised disbelief and he blinked at her.

"You know what a claim is?"

"Vaguely. I know _what_ it is, but I don't know what it _is_."

Alec muttered something under his breath and Max raised an eyebrow, like could you _be_ any more of spineless tool? Alec rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Claiming a mate."

"I got that, stupid."

"Means you belong to me and when you reciprocate I belong to you. See? Real simple definition."

"I don't want to belong to you! I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"The feelings mutual, sweetheart. Believe me."

Max opened her mouth to snap at him about not calling her 'sweetheart' when the door slammed open and Renfro stormed in, her eyes blazing her face red and a briefcase in her hand that she promptly threw viciously against the wall. The action made both Alec and Max tense, snapping to attention.

"What the _hell_ is going on," she was actually hissing at them. Max thought if she didn't control her temper long enough to get some Midol, Director Lady would start spitting fire. Alec was the one to answer her.

"Ma'am?" Renfro didn't bother relying. Instead she stalked forward until she was in Max's personal space and tugged her hair to the side, scoffing at the bite mark tattooed into Max's neck.

"_Breeding_ does not mean _mating_," she hissed, turning away from Max and Alec and moving the rest of the way to her desk. "We have enough problems keeping Heat under control know we're expected to break up Mate fights too? This is unacceptable 494."

"Heat of the moment, ma'am," said Alec, his eyes staring straight ahead, his voice callous and calm. "Doesn't mean anything."

Max ignored the stabbing, gut wrenching pain that shot through her heart at his words, but a part of her registered that she had to reject _him_ if the claim was to ever fade.

"Good, see that it doesn't get in the way again," snapped Renfro, turning back around to face the two transgenics. "494 you and 452 are to head immediately to the infirmary. You'll both be receiving physicals. Dismissed."

They saluted and walked out of the office, taking careful pains not to touch or look at each other until they were completely alone in the deserted hallway that lead straight to the infirmary. Alec turned to look at her, his mouth opening to apologize for telling Renfro his claim didn't mean anything when Max socked him in the gut and he doubled over in pain, all thoughts of apologies gone from his mind. Sorry? Him? Not in this life time.

"What the hell was that for?" Alec managed to ground out. He didn't straighten up, knowing Max would just hit him again. She scoffed, _like you don't know_.

"Revoke the claim!" she shouted at him, her voice ringing in his ears. Alec rolled his eyes and lunged at her waist, sending them both to the ground, Max's head cracking against the tile. Alec growled at her, using his body weight to pin her to the ground.

"Bite me." Instead, she elbowed him in the head, causing little white lights to spring up in front of his eyes.

"It's you're fault in the first place," Max ground out, hissing when Alec flipped her over on her stomach, twisting one of her arms behind her back.

"You kissed me back," he said, his mouth close to her ear. "You're fault."

"Yeah, well if you hadn't lied to Renfro maybe I could have gotten a little peace from you in isolation."

"Whatever floats you're boat. We'll just go back at tell her that in addition to mating we also lied to her. It'll go over great. You go first."

His head snapped back as Max head butted him, twisting out of his grip to get free, rubbing her shoulder from the strain he'd put on it. Alec clutched at his nose, feeling a bit of blood slide onto his fingers, but it didn't feel broken. Max put up her fists, taking a step forward.

"Stop. I'm not fighting with you." tiny part of his brain was asking why the hell not. So was Max. She gave him a look, stopping in her advance on him.

"You're not?"

"Not when we have to be in the infirmary." oh logic. She sobered, looking slightly put off that she'd have to kick his ass later. She put her arms down and turned, continuing down the corridor without another word while Alec wiped the rest of the blood off his face and caught up with her, walking side by side with her in silence.

"What the hell did she mean by Mate fight?" asked Max suddenly, giving Alec a look like he'd better have all the answers. He returned it in kind, adding a little more disgust than necessary and she felt a little bad for bustin' up his nose.

"How the hell should I know?"

He opened the door to the infirmary for her and they were both immediately stripped of the fatigues and pushed into different examination rooms. Max felt a blush rise in her cheeks. She'd been on the outside for so long that she wasn't used to having absolutely no privacy. They just did whatever they wanted and you better not be squeamish about it otherwise you'd have a problem.

Ten minutes of uncomfortable poking where one should not be poke, her blood was drawn, estrogen levels checked, and the bite mark on her neck examined. She was allowed to put her clothes back on in privacy (more like they all happened to leave at the exact same time because oh, look! Donuts.) and was sent off back to the barracks. Alec practically ran into her as she exited, pulling his shirt on over his head, the flash of skin she saw before his shirt covered it made her mouth go dry. He rolled his shoulder under his shirt, trying to get it feeling normal when he noticed her scent and his eyes snapped onto hers. She watched his jaw clench.

"452." his eyes said there were cameras in the lab and please don't jump me.

"494." she replied with yeah no shit and the next time we have sex will be in your dreams.

The smirk he sent her made her insides clench because that was _exactly_ what he was planning to do. She would have been so very pissed off if the mark on her neck hadn't flared and make her want him so very badly. Without saying anything she spun on her heel and stormed out, practically blurring to the showers to get the smell of him off her.

Wasn't accounting for him showing up about five minutes after her, intent on doing the exact same thing she was. He was furious, she could feel it radiating off his body. He was so angry that he didn't even realize she was there until he had stripped himself of his clothing and turned on the shower head. Max felt the same liquid heat she'd felt the night before and she watched Alec freeze, his back turned to her, every muscle she could see tensing and coiling, ready to strike if he needed to. Max watched the water from the showerhead drip down his back, and all conscious thought went out the window when her transgenic sight keyed in on the nails marks down his back and possessive need filled in it's place.

Alec had watched Max storm out, letting his perfectly thought out shit-eating-grin slid off his face as he stared after her viciously. God he was starting to hate her, and oddly enough, starting to be completely infatuated with biggest bitch he'd ever met (aside from that time he'd had to spar with her clone, 453, _she_ had taken the cake and thrown it in his face, thank god she wasn't there to bitch at him too, he might've just fucking snapped). But the way she just lashed out at him for no good reason? What the hell! He hadn't done anything wrong. 'Sides, she'd be _lying_ if she said she hadn't enjoyed it. He did too, more than he should have. He had left her cell as soon as the blood was back in his brain and he realized what they'd just done. He didn't want her to kick his ass, not when he was naked and smelling like sex and the taste of blood still bitter in his mouth. She hadn't seemed all that coherent, and he didn't blame her (seriously, look at him, he could make the pope switch batting teams for god's sake). His back was still recovering from being clawed up (his SIC - X5-351 - was being a dick about it too) and a shower would be _fantastic_ to get the kinks out.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't register _Max's scent_ lingering in the hallway leading into the showers.

Warm water was fantastic against his skin, and it cleared his head long enough to realize there was someone else in the showers with him. The steam mixed with the scent, making it stick to his skin and fill his head. _Max_. His body tensed and hard. He cursed silently and then out loud because her sent was getting stronger and he could feel her eyes on him and her body moving closer to his.

He pretended he hadn't heard her growl the word he used last night and waited for her to strike, not surprised when she spun him around and pinned him against the tile, her brown eyes almost black with lust as they took their time moving down and up his body.

"_Alec_," oh god she was purring. She was fucking _purring_. Stupid Manticore and their stupid feline DNA and their - oh _Christ_ where was her hand going?

She gripped him firmly, sliding her hand up his length, causing his eyes to roll back into his head because sweet _Jesus_ did she learn how to do this on the outside? It's decided, 09ers rocked. Everyone should leave Manticore, learn how to give hand jobs and then get recaptured and show their breeding partners a good time. He couldn't remember when he slid his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her forward, kissing her heatedly, but his brain snapped out of it's fog when he felt her bare, wet leg slide up his thigh and hook around his hip, his erection brushing against her stomach and where did her hand go?

His hands slid from her neck to her hips, moving under her thighs and lifting her off the ground and who cared where her hand went because now they were both in his hair, tugging on it painfully and damn it if it didn't turn him on.

Ignoring her protest when he broke his mouth away from hers he turned them, pressing her against the tile wall divider that gave a little privacy in the coed showers. He thrust into her, noting for the first time how well they seemed to fit together, watching as Max's head fell back, baring her neck to him, his mark on her neck standing out, glistening red under the trails of water running down her skin. With a growl Alec burring his face in the slope of her neck, moving inside her, the slap of skin against skin against tile muffled by the sound of Max's blood rushing through her veins.

The feel of her nails scraping down his shoulders, her heels digging into his back and his name, the one she'd given him, on her lips, muttered over and over again into his ear was enough to send him over the edge, taking her with him with a final twist of his hips.

It took longer for the fog the clear this time, Alec was still buried to the hilt inside her, both of them breathing heavily.

"494?" he nearly dropped her.

Fraternizing between X5's is a big **no**. Fraternizing in the showers where no guards were allowed was more frowned upon because come _on_ other people used it too and it was gross to take a shower and have to listen to two of your unit mates going at it. Alec managed to set Max down on her feet before spinning around. He relaxed slightly seeing as it was only 351 and raised an eyebrow, but suddenly realized _who_ he was in the shower _with and his face turned ashen._

_Max seemed to realize it at that moment too, because she elbowed him in the side hard and stalked off, muttered curses under her breath and shooting a death glare at 351 as she past him. 351 stared blankly after her, slightly affronted by her callousness because shouldn't she be a little more placid after having sex? And with 494 no less, she should be purring with content!_

_494 must have been reading his mind because his CO shrugged. "She's just a bitch."_

_Explanation enough. "Any reason why you've taken your breeding assignment too seriously, 494?"_

_His CO's face reddened and he reached behind him to turn off the shower, muttering something that sounded like 'shut up'. 351 smirked at him._

"_This wouldn't have anything to do with the mating rumors I've been hearing, would it?"_

"_I don't want to talk abut it," growled 494 in a way that made the conversation over and the hair on the back of 351's neck stand up. He held his hands up in mock surrender, but despite the situation could get the grin off his face. 494 noticed and rolled his eyes at him, moving out of the stall and stalking past him, muttering curses under his breath along with a few well choice phrases about Manticore and someone named Max._

_351 had a nasty feeling that all kinds of proverbial shit was about to hit the fan._


	3. Chapter 3

**Instincts  
Max/Alec  
M, for language and sexual content  
Summery:** There was really only one way he could keep both their asses safe, he just didn't think she'd kiss him back.  
**Disclaimer:** No ownage of Dark Angel.  
**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and fav'd this! Keep it up.

* * *

Max was sweating, her muscles tense, her breathing shallow as she concentrated on sawing through the bricks under her cot. She was concentrating on sawing and listening for any outside movement and any changes in the air. She didn't want Alec to walk in on her trying to escape, because despite how she very _much_ doubted that he was a good little Manticore soldier, he was one of the best and he'd turn her into Renfro to save his own ass.

But he never showed up.

She felt jittery after her the two hours of sleep she'd managed to grab, heading into role call with the rest of the X's. She refused to look around for Alec. She wasn't worried, or concerned that he hadn't shown up last night. She didn't want him to. She didn't see him at mess either, and was still determined not to look for him or breath through her nose just in case she could smell him. She didn't care if she looked stupid, she was _not_ going to flip a switch like she had yesterday and jump him.

She couldn't eat though, her oatmeal going down to thick. She hated Thursdays if only for the oatmeal they were served for breakfast. Fed did not mean happy and by the time she managed to choke down her breakfast she was irritated. She hadn't been able to help herself and had glanced casually around the mess hall, but hadn't seen Alec anywhere. So what? He was hiding from her? He was the pig who fucked her in the showers _and_ imprinted his teeth into her neck and by the time she was finished with her inner rant she was totally ready to tear him a new one. Who did he think he was not showin' his face?

_It don't matter if he got feline DNA in him, Boo, he's a man and men are dogs._ OC's voice rang in her head and Max had to bite back a grin, covering by getting up and heading out into the yard for sparing and drills and a headache.

494 was cranky. He'd spent all morning being debriefed by Renfro about 485 in his unit who'd successfully produced Renfro a pregnancy with her breeding partner (and oh yeah, that's what happens when you have unprotected, genetically compatible sex with someone of the opposite gender) and she would be absent from training for the duration of her pregnancy. Suddenly the image of him holding his own baby filled his head and he couldn't breathe. No _really_, he couldn't breathe. His vision went slightly bright and he had to gasp for air for a second or two after he'd left Renfro's office. 531 was staring at him when he managed to make it out onto the yard, an eyebrow raised. He was never off his game, but the last few days and he'd been distracted and now he was picturing himself with babies.

But not just his babies. His and _Max's_. And that was just wrong. Alec decided the twisting feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach was nausea and he snapped out of his bafflement to the handlers telling them to start sparing drills, relaxing as he jabbed, ducked and blurred his way into routine. He forgot where he was, who he was, who was around him. All that mattered was the motions.

The wind kicked up as Alec and 531 finished sparring to take a break, and only then did Alec look around. The other units were well into their training and a few yards away, maybe two units or so over, he could see unit 7, Max's unit and Max sparring with her CO. He winced as the wind caught up her scent, filling his nose with her and then winced again as her CO caught her chin in a right hook.

The smell of her anger, her blood and _her made him see red, and before he knew what was going on he was in-between her and her CO, his elbow slamming into the other man's face, sending him to the ground. Max hit him in the arm and he turned slightly, looking from her to where he had been a moment before with his unit and then back to her._

"_What the hell was that?!" shouted Max. "Some sort of macho man, alpha male thing?" Alec didn't answer, in all honesty he didn't know what the fuck he was thinking. Max gave him a look, "I don't need you taking care of me," she snapped, hands on her hips, ignoring her CO on the ground between them, spitting out mouthfuls of blood and the X5's looking at them like they'd lost their minds._

"_I had no idea what came over me, it'll never happen again," Alec bit back,, finally finding his voice and rolling his eyes. Max lashed out, her boot coming up and making contact with his chest and sending him flying to the ground. He glared up at her, blurring to his feet and tackling her to the ground, knocking the wind out of her and using the opportunity to punch her in her mouth._

_And then he was being pulled off her by 531 and he was wiping her blood on his knuckles off on his pants and glaring at her as she glared back. Her chest was rising and falling fast and despite the situation he couldn't help his eyes from flickering down to watch._

_And then her foot was in his groin and his knees were hitting the ground. A few transgenics hissed as he went down, his eyes rolling back into his head from pain. Max stood up, wiping blood off her face as giving him her favorite bitch face._

"_Oops, sorry."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Instincts  
Max/Alec  
M, for language and sexual content  
Summery:** There was really only one way he could keep both their asses safe, he just didn't think she'd kiss him back.  
**Disclaimer:** No ownage of Dark Angel.  
**Author's Note:** It is unfortunatly short, but informative. Keep up the love!

* * *

Renfro was just sitting at her desk, working on paperwork, minding her own business when she was interrupted by one of the training gaurds. He stood at attention and explained a fight between two transgenic in the yard. Renfro sighed and waved the information away.

"What are their designations?"

"It was X5-494 and X5-452, Ma'am."

Renfro closed her eyes and groaned inwardly._ Of course it was._ "And?"

"Ma'am?"

"Were either 494 or 452 injured during the fight?"

"X5-494 was sent to the infirmary. X5-452 is in isolation," Renfro rolled her eyes.

"When 494 has been released from the infirmary put his in isolation as well."

"Very well, Ma'am."

"The cell across from 452. I want to observe them and how their claim has manifested."

The guard saluted and took his leave. Renfro sat back in her chair, opening the file she had on 452, rereading it for the hundredth time. She'd practically memorized it. It was remarkable really, the prototype X series was the one they were looking. Sandeman had told her that she was the key.

Well, duh.

Problem was, he also said she was just part of it, a very important part, but still only a part. He laughed at her, actually laughed, when she asked what the other part was. Apparently he thought the end of the world was freaking hilarious.

Well, fuck him.

Renfro frowned, still staring at 452's medial write up, and trying to think like Sandeman. Well, _thinking_ was the right word. Closing her eyes and pointing at something was more appropriate. Propping the file up on her lap she reached for her phone, dialing down to the infirmary.

"I'd like a medical write up of X5-494 sent up to my office as soon as possible," she said, still staring at the file in front of her. She waited for her orders to be confirmed before hanging up.

"What the hell are you playing at, Sandeman?"

.

Alec was sitting on the floor of his cell with his back to the heavy iron door, trying to ignore Max's voice filtering in through the observation window. He was the fucking victim in this mess, he shouldn't have been shut up in isolation with _Max_ across the fucking hall. His concentration on ignoring Max wavered slightly and he caught the tail end of what had to be a fantastically bitchy rant.

"-so don't even try it again."

Alec waited for a minute. "Are you done?" he asked, feeling hopeful and sounding disinterested.

"Buddy, I haven't even started-"

"Chill out," Alec shouted, drowning out whatever it was she was going to say. "Why don't you take this time to appreciate life and the fact that you _weren't_ kicked in the balls by a transgenic super bitch."

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Pretty sure ya heard me, Maxie."

"_Don't_ call me that!" Alec smirked.

"What's the problem, _Maxie_? Did I touch a nerve?"

"Don't _call_ me that, Ben!"

Alec froze and heard Max suck in a breath, horrified. He could feel the rage coming from her cell disappear like someone flipped a switch. He knew about Ben. He knew the relationship his twin and Max had had as children. Before '09 he'd had the same relationship with 453. But that was before they were sent into PsyOps and split up. She didn't even recognize him anymore.

It felt unnatural for both of them to be silent. It made him uncomfortable.

"Max?" called Alec, unsettled after going so long without hearing her voice.

"What?" he wanted…damnit he wanted to tell her that he missed her. That he missed the sound of her voice, the feel of her skin, her glares. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Nothing," muttered Alec. Probably a better idea that he kept his mouth shut about missin' her.

"Oh." and he could have sworn she sounded disappointed.

.

"What about her heats?"

"The medication she was taking after her heart transplant for a quicker recovery suppressed her heats. She should be back on her regular cycle in the next month."

"Good. And 494?"

"He's healthy. Remarkably healthy. If it weren't for his seizures and X5-493 I'd want to do tests on him."

"His compatibility with 452? The committee is extremely persistent for a child between the two of them. Natural ways or otherwise."

"We always knew 494, 452 and their twins were compatible."

"Very well. You may go."

"Ma'am."


	5. Chapter 5

**Instincts  
Max/Alec  
M, for language and sexual content  
Summery:** There was really only one way he could keep both their asses safe, he just didn't think she'd kiss him back.  
**Disclaimer:** No ownage of Dark Angel.  
**Author's Note:** I've grown fond of Renfro and her evil plots. Review people! They fill me with glee.

* * *

Max had her cot chained up to the wall, using one of the metal bars she'd pulled from the bottom of her bed as a makeshift saw to cut through the cement holding the bricks in her cell together. She estimated it would take her to the end of the week to get two of the blocks out and she could start making her escape. Alec or no Alec, Mate bond or no, she was getting the hell out.

Alec, however, was standing to attention in Renfro's office, wondering if solitary wasn't enough for getting into it with Max. He'd been standing in her too cold office for ten minutes, alone, wondering if she wasn't an Artic division transgenic in disguise, because holy crap, it was cold. His spine straightened automatically when he heard the door behind him open. He could practically feel her smugness coming off her in waves, and he knew he was in trouble.

"Hello, 494."

"Ma'am."

Her heels on the linoleum floor echoed off the walls as she made her way around him, a metal file in her hand and a smug smile on her face, carefully setting it down on her desk and then turning briskly to look at him. Her arms folded over her chest and she leaned her hip against the edge of the desk. Alec felt his skin crawl.

"Do you have any idea what your purpose is, 494?"

It'd been drilled into his head so many times, so many different ways that he couldn't put it to words. He jerked his head downwards, and an wolfish, self-satisfied smirk tugged on the corner of Renfro's mouth. If you asked him, it looked like she was overflowing with joy.

"Do you know why you were _made_?"

He had a feeling the normal propaganda wasn't what she was looking for, and he trying not to sound curious, or nervous, or anything at all. "Ma'am?"

"You're breeding partner," started Renfro, as if she hadn't heard him, turning slightly to the only other file on her desk, sliding it forward and flipping it open to look at the contents before continuing. "452," as if she'd forgotten. "Has no junk DNA. Has she told you this?"

"No, Ma'am. Our respective DNA does not come up in our conversations."

"Well, aren't you clever," spat Renfro, and Alec tried not to flinch. The disgust in her eyes disappeared after a moment and the glee returned. She flipped the folder closed and opened the one she had brought in with her. "452 has no junk DNA, and you 494, don't either."

Alec blinked and frowned. What the-?

"You and 452 are the only X5's with twins. Did you know that?"

No. he had always assumed-

"We had no need to make any others. 493 was obviously a failure," another disgusted look Alec's file. "As was 453. However, you and 452..." she trailed off, smiling delightfully at Alec's file before closing it and tossing it on top of Max's loudly. "I should have guessed with the way Sandeman took to the two of you."

Alec frown at the name. It sounded familiar-

"There will be no failures in this mission, 494," said Renfro, all the glee in her eyes and smugness in her voice disappearing suddenly and leaving a hard cold edge behind. "Do I make myself clear? I will not tolerate it. And if either of you mess it up for me," Alec tried not to swallow or make a break for it when Renfro stalked towards him slowly, more like a predator than some of the X5's he knew. "I will take the DNA from your body's myself and dispose the both of you."

He was dismissed with a wave of her hand and told that 452 was in her cell for the evening and he should join her there.

He all but ran out of Renfro's office.

And frowned at Max's ass stick out from under her bed when he got to her cell. She seemed engrossed with…whatever she was doing. He cleared his throat.

"Ah, Max?" she glanced around at him, obviously knowing he was there and that he didn't faze her. She raised and eyebrow, and he returned the gesture. "What the hell are you doing?" Max rolled her eyes and went back to trying to saw through the brick.

"What's it look like I'm doing, short bus? I'm getting out of here."

Alec frowned at her, amused. "Short bus?"

"Yeah, yah know, the school bus for the special kids."

"Clever."

They lapsed into silence, Max making with the getting the hell out of Manticore and Alec leaning against her door, watching her and trying not to think of the cruel and unusual things that Renfro would do to them when they didn't give her a child. The thoughts prompted him to speak.

"So, no junk DNA, huh?" that made her pause and turn, dropping the metal bar to the ground.

"What?"

"You and I don't have junk DNA." she rolled her eyes at him.

"That's impossible." he shrugged.

"Not what Renfro said."

"But that's…" Max trailed off, looking away from him and pushing her hair out of her face. "Why the hell don't we have junk DNA?"

Alec shrugged, pushing himself off the wall and moving over to Max, his back falling against the wall and sliding down to sit next to her. "I don't know, but Renfro's pleased as punch."

Max was quiet in thought, staring at him, assessing him and finally rolled her eyes. "She's probably lying."

"Yeah, probably," muttered Alec, looking away from her and staring at his boots. Max picked up her 'saw' and started back on the brick. "You really bustin' out?"

"Yup," said Max offhandedly, concentrating on her work. She could feel her mates emotion coming off him in thick waves. He was nervous and wary. "What's with you?"

"Nothin'."

"C'mon, Alec."

He didn't say anything and she worked in silence, 'cause if he wasn't going to share with the class she wasn't gonna push him. Let him get sucked into his own mess for all she cared.

"Renfro's gonna kill me when you leave." his voice was soft, and she almost didn't catch it. She snorted and he tried to swallow the hurt building up in his chest from her lack of -

"You're coming with me, stupid. Don't you think I know what she'll do to you? Especially since you claimed me-"

"I thought you didn't want my claim."

"I don't," she covered quickly, frowning in concentration and annoyance and _god_ he was such an ass. Her voice was soft and she hoped he wouldn't hear her quiet admission. "But I get nervous without you around."

He pretended he didn't hear her.

The rest of the evening was spent in silence, the only noise was the rhythmic sawing of Max trying to escape. An hour passed by, and then two and Alec stood up slowly, heading for the door and knocking on it twice for the guard to let him out. Max slide the bar back into her cot and unhooked it from her wall. She didn't watch him go, and when she finally closed her eyes and laid back in bed she could smell him.

The mark on her neck prickled and she turned over, squeezing her eyes shut until sleep finally claimed her, and for the first time since Alec walked into her cell she dreamt of Logan and it scared her. She woke up just in time to keep from screaming in her sleep, sitting up in bed, breathing hard, because it wasn't right that she had forgotten about Logan just because of some stupid Claim.

At breakfast she couldn't look at Alec, couldn't stand the thought of it. Instead she forced herself to think of Logan, of all the things she loved about him. Because she did. She loved him. She loved him so much it hurt because they had never been together and that _hurt._

She could feel Alec staring at her, could feel the heat of his gaze and the pull of it. It shifted when he shifted, cooled when he glazed away and prickled at her skin when he finally stood up and made his way over to her, sliding into the seat next to her, so close that his arm brushed against hers.

She thought of the way Logan's smile made her feel wanted, how he made her dinner, took the time to talk to her, went out of his way for people who needed him.

"Don't shut me out." his voice was soft and broken and Max closed her eyes so she didn't have to hear the underlying hurt. His body shifted and he dropped his forearms against the table in front of them, leaning against his arms and looking sideways at her. "452."

Her designation had never sounded so much like a prayer in her ears when he said it. Her name was hidden behind it, his claim was hidden behind it, how much he wanted her, his knowledge of her planning to escape, how much he wasn't like Ben hidden behind it. Max opened her eyes and caught his, the electricity running between then had the remaining X5's at her table shifting, itching to get away. Alec reached out and touched her jaw, the pad of his thumb smoothing over the corner of her mouth.

She'd take him with her just so he would look at her like that again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Instincts  
Max/Alec  
M, for language and sexual content  
Summery:** There was really only one way he could keep both their asses safe, he just didn't think she'd kiss him back.  
**Disclaimer:** No ownage of Dark Angel.  
**Author's Note:** My muse abandoned me briefly. Your reviews keep me going! There are 80 people watching this fic, I want at least half that many reviews!

* * *

Renfro rolled her eyes as 452 and 'Project Joshua' walked the halls of the basement, dodging behind doors whenever a guard walked by. Jesus, did they really think the entire facility was incompetent? That they didn't have cameras and inferred sensors lining every hallway? Did 452 think that they were stupid? Renfro's only insurance was that when (not if) 452 escaped she would eliminate Logan Cale and the threat of exposure, then 494 would bring her back in. He couldn't not. They'd done experiments with the X-3's before locking them up in the basement. Mate wars and heat were the product of the cat DNA in every X, too much cat in the X-3's made them absolutely useless. Sure they seemed fine at first, stronger, faster, but torture them just a tinsy little bit and they went feral. Completely retreated into their animal instincts and after that there was no talking to them. 494 had claimed 452 as his mate, and the research clearly said he wasn't going to give her up for another guy. Even the great Eyes Only blah blah woof woof.

494 would have to be debriefed on the mission, maybe even told that his mate was breaking out to be with another man. That way if the virus didn't do the job, maybe 494 would.

.

Okay, so dog-boy could talk and he knew how to get out. Problem, one X7 in the forest. Lots of one. Limited verbage was Josh's only setback but he got the point across. Only thing to do know was get Alec and book it home. Maybe Max'd introduce him to Sketchy and OC, they'd love him, hell Normal would love him. Despite the lack of money and having to physically work all day Jam Pony was almost like home. She couldn't wait to just get back to Seattle and her baby and her friends and Crash.

And Logan. Right. Getting back to Logan.

Max shifted as she pulled the rest of her body through the hole in her wall, so lost in thought that she didn't notice Alec sitting cross legged on her cot until he spoke up.

"Eyes Only is your boyfriend?"

"Jesus, Alec!" hissed Max, whipping her head around. "You scared the hell outta me!"

Alec just raised an eyebrow, _well you should have been paying attention_, and watched Max stand up, dusting off her fatigues. "Well?"

"Well, what?" snapped Max, giving him a look and placing her hands on her hips. He just looked at her blankly, his forearms resting on his knees casually.

"Eyes Only is your boyfriend," he repeated, more of a statement than an accusation this time. Max shrugged, slightly miffed that he knew about Logan and hell, it wasn't any of his business anyways!

"What do you care?" Alec shrugged, feigning casual as he glanced down at her shoes.

"Just wondering how your going to explain the permanent hickey on your neck to him."

Well, shit.

"What are you doing here, Alec?" he shrugged again.

"Overheard the techs talking. They're sending an X-5 to take out some guy named Cale. They figure he's got contacts to Eyes Only-"

Max felt her insides disappear. Not Logan. Oh god, please not Logan-

"-and once they take care of Cale they're going for the big guy."

"Why?" Max heard herself ask weakly. Alec's eyes flickered, but his voice didn't change.

"He's doing hacks about Manticore, someone upstairs wants him gone," Alec shrugged again, his eyes darting up to catch hers. "I just thought you should know."

Oh god, no. Please god no. Not when she was almost ready to escape. Not now.

"Max?"

"I can't let them kill him," she half whispered, dropping to the floor on her stomach and crawling back to the hole in her wall. The bed springs squeaked and Alec's boots hit the concrete behind her. Max dropped the rest of the way into the basement and turned back to tell Alec to keep his mouth shut only to watch him follow her into the hole.

She gaped at him. "What are you doing?"

Alec frowned at her. "I thought you were taking my stupid ass with you when you broke out?"

"Oh." Max blinked. "Right."

Alec waved his hand out, gesturing for her to continue on and she rolled her eyes at him, turning on her heel and retracing her steps until she found the spot Joshua had taken her. Dog-man looked up at her as she and Alec moved closer, his head cocking to the side in confusion.

"Holy crap!" muttered Alec and Max whacked him in the stomach for such a comment about her new friend.

"Shut up, Alec."

"Cat," said Joshua, listing his head slightly to sniff the air. "Cat in your cocktail."

"He's a giant dog man," said Alec dryly.

"Shut up, Alec. His name is Joshua."

"Little Fella back soon," said Joshua, ignoring the way Alec's face twisted in a grimace. "You not blazing?"

"Change of plans, Big Fella," said Max, sounding all mother hen like. She moved forward with a shrug before glancing over at Alec. "Joshua, this is Alec. Alec's gonna come Outside with me."

"Alec," repeated Joshua. He looked from Max to Alec and back again. "Alec, Max's mate. Alec and Max going Outside. That's the plan."

"What can I say? I'm irresistible," said Alec with a slow smirk, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants. He gave Joshua a more thorough glance over and nodded. "Dig your teeth man."

Joshua nodded back and turned to Max who was moving boxes down to reveal a window, complete with metal bars. She turned to Joshua.

"Hey, Big Fella, you think you could give us a hand with this?" Alec stared skeptically as Joshua 'woofed' in affirmation, gripping the bars with both hands and with a couple jerks, tearing the bars clean out of the concrete wall.

"Dog-Boy's got skills," muttered Alec, moving closer to inspect the damage. Joshua thumped himself on the chest proudly.

"Joshua first. Special." Alec tried not to look to freaked out.

"Sure you are, buddy."

"C'mon, Alec," snapped Max, reaching out and jerking him forward by the collar of his t-shirt.

"Joshua Outside too?" asked Joshua. Alec coughed uncomfortably behind his hand. Max looked pained.

"Joshua, we went over this-"

"Joshua different," said Dog-boy, hanging his head slightly. "People Outside, afraid of different."

"We'll come back for you, Big Fella, I promise." Joshua nodded, shuffling his feet on the concrete, his head turning up to look at the ceiling.

"Joshua stay down here then. In the basement."

"Not forever," said Max, pulling Joshua into a hug. Joshua nodded and pulled away. He gave Alec an awkward wave goodbye.

"Max and Alec come back for Joshua. That's the plan?"

"That's the plan," said Alec, too enthusiastic and still kind of freaked out. "Maxie, let's go."

"Don't call me Maxie," growled Max, climbing up next to Alec and glancing out the window. She watched for the X7's in the forest and pointed them out to Alec who shrugged.

"We outrank them," he said as explanation. "Let's go."

Joshua watched the two X5's race across the yard, a low whine escaping his throat as his two friends left for Outside. Hoping that Little Fella would keep her promise and come back so he could go Outside too.

.

"Director Renfro. The X7's guarding the perimeter have just relayed to us that X5-494 and X5-452 have scaled the fence."

Renfro smirked, listening to the report and watching 452 and 494 escape on the monitor in front of her. They were gracefully, cat-like and well-trained. The perfect soldiers they never wanted to be.

"Good."


	7. Chapter 7

**Instincts  
Max/Alec  
M, for language and sexual content  
Summery:** There was really only one way he could keep both their asses safe, he just didn't think she'd kiss him back.  
**Disclaimer:** No ownage of Dark Angel.  
**Author's Note:** I would like to appologize for the lateness and shortness of this chapter. It wouldn't come together. I also wanted to thank all my reviewers and readers for your support and encouragement.

* * *

"It's a three day walk to Seattle," said Alec, walking out of the lining of trees to stand at the edge of the road in front of them, Max right behind him. "Unless we find a car to steal, we aren't going to get there any faster."

"So find a car," said Max. Alec tossed a look over his shoulder, telling her to shut up and start walking. She aimed a kick at the back of his leg, and jogged a couple feet past him so she wouldn't have to talk to him, or look at him. He hadn't been very pleasant when she came back to her cell, and if she didn't know better she'd say that he was jea-

"So, Maxie, what's so special about 'Eyes Only'?"

"I told you not to call me that," snapped Max, avoiding the question. She scoffed to herself. Jealous? Alec? No way. The thought didn't stop the itch on the back of her neck when his eyes flickered over her. She focused on what Joshua had said, about Alec being her Mate. Psh, whateve. Like he was her anything.

"Well?"

Max's head snapped around, glaring at him over her shoulder. "Well, what?"

"Eyes Only. He some fancy pants rich guy who likes to make the little guys nervous?"

"He's not like that," hissed Max. She folded her arms across her chest and turned her head back to the road. Her face was screwed up in a frown. "I mean…he lives in a penthouse, but he's a good guy."

"Like Batman."

"Who?"

"I think he's a comic book character or something," muttered Alec. He went quiet for a few moments, and the two of them walked in silence. Max heard Alec's pace speed up until he was walking next to her along the side of the road.

"He's not a superhero," said Max softly after awhile. "He drives an environmentally friendly car and drinks pre-pulse wine. He hacks TVs to out corrupt politicians from the comfort of his penthouse because he got himself stuck in a wheel chair the last time he tried to really help someone."

"You love him?"

Max didn't answer him, she pretended she hadn't heard him and he didn't ask her again. Either he was afraid of the answer or he figured she was.

The first car the came across was an old pickup truck with a dog in the truck bed. The cab was big enough that if Max squeezed herself between the seat and the door she wasn't touching Alec. He didn't seem to notice, being too busy with hotwiring the car before whosever truck they were stealing decided to come back. The engine rolled over and Alec sat back up with a grin on his face. Max rolled her eyes.

"Took you long enough." he ginned at her and put the car in gear, pealing out and back onto the road, heading to Seattle.

.

"So you really think she's still alive?"

"I know she is."

"Logan-"

"I'm not giving up on her, Asha. I have the location of the base Eyes Only 'll do the hack-"

"And then what? Logan, think about it, why would Eyes Only do something like this without knowing the consequences?"

"He's doing it as a-"

"As a favor to you, I get it, Logan. You've told me almost every day for the past six months," Asha straightened up, pushing herself off the computer desk with the palm of her hands, walking away from Logan as he worked away at his desk, paying her as little attention as he could without seeming rude. Except he was still being rude. Asha spun on her heels, running her hands through her cropped hair in frustration. "Eyes Only is smarter than this Logan. He's not going to do a hack just because you found a hospital that could be this Manticore place."

"It's none of your business, Asha," snapped Logan, turning his head slightly, but not looking over at her. Asha noticed the movement and scoffed at him.

"I'm just saying, Logan. Everything has consequences. He's gonna ask for more evidence before he does the hack."

"He has all the evidence he needs."

"Fine," hissed Asha. She brushed past Logan, grabbing her coat off the desk as she went, heading for the door, calling over her shoulder as she went. "But when he asks you to do some recon work, you know where to find me."

Logan ignored the comment and the door slamming behind Asha as she left, but his fingers stilled on the keyboard. He hated to say it, but Asha was sort of right. He didn't know what would happen if he did his hack on Manticore, not without knowing all the facts. As much as he hated it, he'd have to talk to someone who knew the workings of the place. Donald Lydecker.

He'd have to wait to do the hack until Lydecker contacted him again. His arm still hurt like a bitch from being shot.

Asha asked him if he thought Max was really still alive. He needed to believe it. It was the only thing keeping him alive.


	8. Chapter 8

**Instincts  
Max/Alec  
M, for language and sexual content  
Summery:** There was really only one way he could keep both their asses safe, he just didn't think she'd kiss him back.  
**Disclaimer:** No ownage of Dark Angel.  
**Author's Note:** More lateness. Apologies. Keep reviewing!

* * *

They ditched the truck before they reached the first check point into the city and used their finely tuned bodies to pass through the city unnoticed. They avoided sector police and hover drones by keeping to the rooftops and avoiding large traffic areas. It was easier than it looked, even if Alec did complain the entire way to Fogel Towers. The moment the building was in sight however, he went quite, and his silence was starting to irritate Max more than his mouth did.

Getting into the building was going to be extremely easy, mused Alec, raising his eyebrow at the door and then at Max who shrugged and pulled open the door.

"I taped the lock down last year. It's easier to sneak up on him."

"Or rob him." she shrugged again and took off, down the familiar walkway to that familiar door to something and someone safe. Alec kept looking at his watch or running his hand through his hair, and it was making Max nervous. Or, maybe it was the claim reflecting his nervousness back onto her. Maybe he was nervous about what Logan would do to him, Max rolled her eyes at the thought because Logan really couldn't compete with Alec. He wasn't a trained killer.

Her heart started pounding when the two of them rounded the corner. Maybe twenty feet away was Logan's door. She'd go in, they'd save Logan from whatever X5 that was sent to kill him and-

"Max, wait." Alec interrupted her train of thought, catching her arm and pulling her back down the hallway, away from Logan's door. She frowned at him, her boot catching on the carpet and stumbling slightly as he pulled her away from Logan. She growled, jerking her arm out of his grip, glaring at him.

"What the hell, Alec?"

"You can't go in there." she stared at him.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because!" he growled, leaning back, away from her and looking away. She was so infuriating sometimes he just wanted to punch her in the mouth. Alec closed his eye and tried to clear his head before opening them and looking back at her. "Because you just can't. Alright?"

Max rolled her eyes and turned back to Logan's door.

"_Max!_"

She ignored him, reaching the door without Alec behind her. Before she could even get her hand out to open the door, however, she felt Alec's weight crash into her, slamming the both of them into the wall next to the door. He backed off half a step and spun her around, slamming her back into the wall so hard it shook and pressing himself up against her. Her heart was beating wildly, partly from the adrenaline and partly from-

"You can't go in there, Max." oh god, he was growling. Max could feel his chest vibrating over hers, his heart hammering. She swallowed, trying very, very hard not to look up at his face. He leaned in closer to her, his breath washing over her cheek. "Max, you have to listen to me. He'll die."

She blinked. Then frowned. Then scowled. He would die? Who would? _Logan_? Why? Seeing her with _Alec_? Please, as if Alec could compete. Max squirmed underneath Alec's weight, managing to elbow him in the ribs and slip out between his body and the wall. When she felt she was a safe distance away she turned back and set her scowl on him.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Alec frowned at her, his head tilting to the side slightly.

"No, I don't think _you_ know what I'm talking about." huh? Alec squeezed his eyes shut briefly, shifting from one foot to the other uncomfortably. It was bad. It was so, _so_ bad.

"You'll kill him, if you touch him." Max was starting to feel a bit stupid. Alec was pissing her off, talking in circles and not making any sense. Logan would die if she touched him? Who the hell could-

"Manticore did something to me?"

"They know Logan Cale is Eyes Only," he said softly. "They fitted you with a retrovirus targeted to him. If you touch him, you'll kill him."

Max stared at him, her mouth hangin' open feeling all kinds of betrayal start bubbling in her gut. He still wasn't looking at her.

"You _knew_ what they were doing to me! You they were going to use me to kill him and you didn't say anything!?"

"I'm saying something now!" Alec roared back, his eyes snapping onto her and taking a step forward, back into her personal space. Max jutted her chin out, her jaw set stubbornly.

"Does Manticore have an antidote?" Alec rolled his eyes.

"Probably."

"Then after we see Logan, we're going back and getting it." Max spun on her heel, heading for Logan's door once again, and once again Alec pulled her back, growling.

"Like hell we are." Max shoved him, hard, sending him back into the opposite wall. She shifted her weight, setting up for a roundhouse kick to the temple when the door behind her flew open.

"Max?" Max spun around, stumbling over her feet and staring wide eyed at Logan. He looked…he looked old. He looked awful. What the hell happened to his hair?

"Logan." He only had eyes for her, didn't even blink at Alec as he left the doorway, headed for her. Max took a step forward, wanting so badly to touch him, only to be pulled backwards by the back of her shirt by Alec. Logan frowned, his gaze moving away from Max and onto Alec.

"What the hell are you doing?" snapped Max, spinning around to look at Alec. His grip on her shirt didn't give and she ended up pressed into his chest, her nose nearly touching his. She noticed how shallow his breathing became and tried not to notice anything else about him.

"Virus. Remember?" he managed to bite out, letting go of her shirt quickly and moving his hands to his sides. Max stayed pressed against him for a moment longer than she should have before she backed away and turned to face Logan.

"Max, what's going on?" he asked. "Who's this?"

"This is Alec," said Max softly. "He broke out of Manticore with me."

"Who is he?"

"X5. He was- I was…Someone was sent to kill you and I-"

"Kill me? Max, Manticore sent someone to kill me? Who?"

"Her," said Alec, nodding to Max after she didn't answer immediately. "Hey, you got any snacks?"

Logan didn't answer, Max didn't answer, Alec excused himself and slid past Logan into his apartment to rifle through his 'fridge. Max was snapped out of her stupor when she heard the freezer door open and started to move past Logan, who stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"You were sent to kill me?"

"Logan, it's not like that-"

"Then what's it like, Max?"

She swallowed. "I've got a virus targeted to you in my DNA. If I touch you, I kill you."

"Why would they want to kill me?"

"Something about hacks," came Alec's voice from the doorway, leaning against the frame and holding a sandwich. Logan didn't give him any thought, just continued to stare at Max, who shrugged.

"What he said."

"This crosses the line," said Logan, shaking his head and turning to Alec. "So what, is it your job to kill me, because I know Max isn't going to. Max wouldn't do that-"

"Chill, I'm not going to kill you," said Alec, taking a bite out of his sandwich and ignoring the face Max sent him. "But I will if I have to."

"What the _hell_ does that mean?" asked Max, jutting her hip out and sticking her hands on her waist.

"It means we can't trust him, Max," said Logan. Alec snorted.

"She trusts me," said Alec, staring past Logan to Max. "Even if she doesn't want to, she does. Max, you know what 'll happen if he sends a hack with Manticore's location in it. They'll blow it up with everyone inside. Renfro's a cold bitch, she'll do whatever it takes to save her own ass."

"I wasn't going to do the hack until I had more information," said Logan, glaring at Alec and turning to Max, missing the look Alec sent to his back. "But you're back now, I don't have to do it at all."

"Make sure it stays that way," said Alec. "So Maxie, now what?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Instincts  
Max/Alec  
M, for language and sexual content  
Summery:** There was really only one way he could keep their asses safe, he just didn't think she'd kiss him back.  
**Disclaimer:** No ownage of Dark Angel  
**Author's Note:** I am sooooooo sorry it took my ass this long to update. Classes and working and the loss of fic muse kicked my ass. But never fear, I have future parts written (and plot, yay plot!) so no matter what this will continue. Thank you to everyone who's favorite'd and commented on this story since I last updated, and hopefully things will continue on more smoothly. Review please, show me how much you care!

__

* * *

  
previously...

"She trusts me," said Alec, staring past Logan to Max. "Even if she doesn't want to, she does. Max, you know what 'll happen if he sends a hack with Manticore's location in it. They'll blow it up with everyone inside. Renfro's a cold bitch, she'll do whatever it takes to save her own ass."

_"I wasn't going to do the hack until I had more information," said Logan, glaring at Alec and turning to Max, missing the look Alec sent to his back. "But you're back now, I don't have to do it at all."_

_"Make sure it stays that way," said Alec. "So Maxie, now what?"_

Now what was right. Shit, seriously, what now? Max took a moment, thinking, her eyebrows furrowed and her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I'm taking a bath."

Alec snorted into his sandwich and Logan frowned. "Max, do you really think that's the best idea? Manticore-"

"Logan, I haven't had a bath in months. I've spent the last couple days with this joker and he's givin' me a head ache. 'Sides, I need to see my girl."

"Can I come?" asked Alec, his mouth full of turkey and tomato. Max sent him a look, her face screwed up in nausea.

"No!"

"So that means Super Legs and I get to have a little quality time?" Max blinked at him, kind of confused as to who 'Super Leg's' was, until she realized Logan was wearing that exoskeleton, and that buzzing in her ear was from it. Then she realized what just happened, and that Alec was probably going to be a prick and spill the whole 'knocking boots' situation with far less tact then Logan's heart could take. Poor man would probably have a coronary.

Max's face fell, her mouth in a pretty frown. "Fine, but no talking."

Alec shrugged, stuffing the remaining bit of his sandwich into his mouth and wiped his hands on his fatigues, quirking his eyebrows at Max. She turned to Logan, her eyes softening, reaching out to touch his hand in goodbye, which would have totally made Alec gag if it weren't for the life threatening virus that made him intercept her hand and march her down the hall to the elevator, calling to Logan over his shoulder.

"She'll call you."

Max stammered incoherently as Alec pushed her backwards into the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor. "What the hell was that?!"

"Virus targeted to his DNA? You touch him, he dies? You really should put a sign up or something, I'd hate to have to give him a transfusion."

Max blinked at his back. "Why would _you_ give him a transfusion?"

Alec glanced at her over his shoulder, frowning in amusement. "Oh, c'mon, you're smarter than that, Max."

Max frowned as Alec turned back around, thinking about it hard. "We're immune to bio-weapons and disease. You're blood replacing his could save his life."

"Give the lady a gold star," chided Alec, rocking back on his heels. "Of course, it would only work so many times. I'm amazing, don't get me wrong, but his immune system would just start rejecting my blood after awhile and then he'd be screwed."

"Yeah, tell me about it," muttered Max, Alec glanced back at her again, opening his mouth to say something only to be interrupted by the elevator doors opening. Max brushed by him, and Alec involuntarily flinched at the contact, heat spreading out where her bare arm touched his. Max must have felt his arousal, because she turned, halfway out of the elevator. Her eyes darkened when they met his.

"Max," Max reached for Alec just as he growled her name, his hand winding around the back of her neck, curling into her hair and pushing her against the elevator frame, his mouth slanting over hers. Max mewled into his mouth, feeling heat coil in her belly as he pressed his hips against hers, sliding his hand down her side and back up again, sliding under her shirt and across her ribs.

"Ehhum." someone clearing their throat had Alec flying away from Max as fast as if she had burned him, staring wide eyed at her before whipping his head around to the person (persons, couple, old people…oh, gross, was that what that smell was?) standing on the other side of the elevator. The older woman smiled at them and then turned to her husband.

"Young love." she whispered, linking arms with the older man and walking him into the elevator. Max and Alec stared at them, (Max's mouth was hanging open in horror) moving out of the elevator so it would close. They were left alone again and in a second Alec had spun away from Max and starting walking down the hall to the door.

_More like blurring_, gripped Max to herself as she followed, silently cursing herself for letting Alec get to her, 'cause now his scent was all over her and that bath was sounding better and better. Maybe OC could teach the boy a few manners and keep him busy so she wouldn't have to deal with his ass. Or his mouth. Max swallowed as those thoughts took to dangerously erotic levels in her head and watched Alec's stride falter slightly as he caught her scent.

"How far is this place?" asked Alec, squeezing his eyes shut for a second so he could concentrate. His arousal turned to aching disappointment, because the only reason he was out here was because of Max and her _boyfriend_. The way Max was looking at Cale had made his heart shatter and the pain he had felt then was now being reflected on his face. He felt Max catch up with him, felt her frown at his pained expression before he opened his eyes and caught the concern in her eyes. He smoothed his face out and started walking again, leaving Max behind him again.

"Not too far," said Max, shrugging off her concern _c'mon this was Alec_ and taking the lead. It took forty-five minutes to get to her apartment; after a few close calls with a hover drone (which lead to even closer calls in a random phone booth and a very unfortunate news stand in the shape of skin contact and breathing), Max was standing outside her apartment, staring up at it, nostalgia constricting her chest because what if OC had moved or didn't want her anymore. She felt Alec staring at her with the same concern that had been in her eyes earlier and turned her head to catch his eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before she nodded once and headed for the fire escape, Alec close behind.

They scaled quickly, Alec remaining silent as he followed her up the (very unsafe, rickety metal deathtrap) stairs to her apartment, stopping at the open window that lead out to the fire escape. Max's eyes swept her home and settle on her bike, a smile breaking over her face. Over her shoulder Alec whistled softly.

"That yours?"

"That's my baby," purred Max. She braced her hands on the window frame and climbed through, her boots hitting the floor softly with Alec close behind. She could hear OC in her room, humming to herself as she got ready for work. Alec had his hands stuffed in his pockets, looking around Max's place with interest while Max circled her Ninja. The keys were still in the ignition.

Deciding what could possibly be the best 'honey, I'm home' ever, Max reached for her bike keys and her baby roared to life, startling Alec and causing OC to drop something heavy.

Alec blinked as a fierce looking black woman wielding an umbrella stormed out of one of the rooms, looking like she was going to do some serious damage, when she caught sight of Max and stopped cold. Her arm falling to her side and the umbrella slipping out of her fingers. Max smirked.

"Did I interrupt something?"

Words couldn't describe how Max was feeling, but somehow Alec knew. He could feel it radiating off her as she pulled away from her bike and through her arms around the other woman.

"Thank God you're alive."

Max didn't answer, just held onto her friend until Alec cleared his throat uncomfortably and they pulled away, staring at him with annoyance. Cindy gave him a once over.

"Who's the hot boy?" Max rolled her eyes upward, pursing her lips together in irritation as Alec smirked at the 'hot' bit.

"That's Alec." Max nodded towards Cindy. "Alec, Original Cindy."

OC gave him a once over. "He's from Manticore?"

"Yeah," she paused, grimacing. "It's…complicated."

Original Cindy gave her a look that set off little warning bells in Max's head. "Complicated? Girl, complicated is where that smell is coming from. When was the last time you bathed?"

Alec snorted, visibly relaxing in Cindy's presence and flopping back onto the couch behind him. Max muttered something about escaping and not having time before her friend grabbed her arm and dragged her into the bathroom, locking the door behind her which wouldn't prevent Alec from getting in if he wanted to, or even hinder his ability to hear their conversation. Max didn't get a chance to point this out before OC held up her hand to silence her.

"Six months and no phone call," said OC shaking her head sadly. "Boo, you got some explaining to do."

"What can I say? Manticore ain't big on long distance relationships," said Max with a shrug. "I had to bust out just to talk to my girl."

"How the hell'd you bust out?" asked OC seriously. Max glanced away.

"Did it when I was nine, not that hard. 'Specially since Alec's got my back."

"Speaking of _Alec_," began OC, glancing over her shoulder at the closed door. "What's he doin' here? Thought Manticore was all about brainwashing."

"He's different then the others," Max admitted. "And I couldn't just leave him there."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated." OC stared at her, lips pursed, not believing a word of it but shrugging anyways and turning for the door. She paused and looked back at Max.

"Hey, Boo?"

"Yeah?"

"I was serious about the bath."


	10. Chapter 10

**Instincts  
****Max/Alec  
****M, for language and sexual content  
****Summery:** There was really only one way he could keep their asses safe, he just didn't think she'd kiss him back.  
**Disclaimer:** No ownage of Dark Angel  
**Author's Note:** Inexcusable. The only thing I can say that is remotely to the truth is that I have had no muse for Dark Angel. I still don't, not really. It might take awhile, but I will continue this, you all have my word on that.

That being said, this feels like crap to me. Also, those of you who have added me to your author alert will find your inboxes filled with other stories that I've been writing (but haven't posted to ff because I swore I wouldn't until I updated Instincts). As for excuses, rl, what else? It's been a busy/no so busy/museless year. Hopefully I'll pick up DA again soon and updates will come. I'll also probably find the time to go back and correct previous chapters.

This site is being an a-hole, otherwise this would have been updated on Sunday. More apologies...

_

* * *

_

previously...

"_Speaking of _Alec_," began OC, glancing over her shoulder at the closed door. "What's he doin' here? Thought Manticore was all about brainwashing."_

"_He's different then the others," Max admitted. "And I couldn't just leave him there."_

"_Why not?"_

"_It's complicated." OC stared at her, lips pursed, not believing a word of it but shrugging anyways and turning for the door. She paused and looked back at Max._

"_Hey, Boo?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I was serious about the bath."_

It took an hour to fill up a bath of hot water, but when she sunk into the tub Max could feel her troubles disappearing with the dirt and sweat on her body. Manticore who? Retro-what now? Mate claim, what's that?

She could vaguely hear OC talking to Alec in the next room before the familiar static buzz of a television flipped on and the talking ceased. Max could totally picture Alec's face, screwed up in childlike fascination and third world confusion as cartoons played out on the tube. OC came back into the bathroom twice, the first to toss her a razor and the second to tell her she ordered Chinese food. Max was grateful for both.

By the time Alec wandered in she had finished her outside-the-joint routine of washing and de-hairing herself and was in a pleasant doze. He leaned against the wall smirking at her until she managed to open her eyes and glare at him with an almost passable look of annoyance.

"What?"

"So what do you do for fun around here?" asked Alec nonchalantly, swinging his eyes around the bathroom. "I mean, you've got a motorcycle, that's got to be some enjoyment, anything else?"

"Thievery," said Max with a shrug, settling deeper into the water once Alec made it clear he was only there to bullshit with her. "Working at Jam Pony, daring do's with Logan when he needs me-"

"Daring do's?" interrupted Alec, his voice laced with disgust. "Logan makes you play superhero for him?"

"It's not like he can do it himself," snapped Max, her sharp exhale of breath sending the bubbles crowding her face up into the air. She watched the corner of Alec's mouth twitch in amusement as he watched the suds float lazily before disappearing. "He does stuff for me, I do stuff for him." she shrugged. "It works out for both of us."

Max pretended not to notice the way Alec's shoulders stiffened at her words (or what her words were implying, _che, one track mind much?_) and lifted an arm out of the water, propping her elbow on the edge of the tub and pointing at him.

"Logan was helping me find my family before Manticore captured me, in exchange I would help him with the corrupt politician of the week."

"Oh, did he find anyone for you?" asked Alec, his face looking concerned, his voice telling her that he thought her deal with Logan was bullshit and he didn't do anything for her. Max hesitated, not long enough for a normal _human_ person to call BS, but long enough for a slow smirk to make it's way onto Alec's face, each one of his sparkling teeth purring _I knew it_.

It irked.

Max's arm flopped back into her bath, lukewarm water splashing out of the side, droplets landing on Alec's boots.

Whatever either of them were planning on saying, or doing or thinking loudly at the other was interrupted by a knock on the apartment door and OC talking briefly with the Chinese delivery boy.

"_Foods here, Boo."_

Max grunted in acknowledgement, shifting in her bathwater while Alec turned his back to her to give her privacy (really, he just didn't feel like getting smacked upside the head by the volatile black woman in the other room for leering at her roommate), and wandered into the kitchenette, eyeing styrofoam containers curiously. His mind quickly flipping through all the information he had acquired on fast food (it was limited, rarely, if ever, would he be assigned a mission that required the feasting of…what_ever_ the fuck he was looking at) and China and shit was not computing.

Original Cindy was looking at him with a mixture of amusement and pity. She held up a pair of chopsticks. "You know how to use these, sugar?"

Alec snorted. "Not if you want me to eat with them."

He was impressed when she only paled around the corners of her mouth. Even more impressed when she handed him the utensils anyways, along with a paper plate and proceeded to wave her hand nonchalantly at the food on the counter, silently telling him to dig in.

He joined OC on the couch, plate filled, and pulled his chopsticks apart with a snap just as Max wandered in, hair damp, and a fluffy rob wrapped around her body. Alec leered at her as she popped an egg roll into her mouth and spooned a decent amount of fried rice onto a plate. OC suddenly chuckled.

"Normal's gonna be pissed when you walk in tomorrow."

"Ah, Normal," sighed Max in faux thoughtfulness, then snorting. "He'll freaking love Alec."

"You're brining _Alec_ to Jam Pony? And you expect Normal to _like _him?"

"Who's Normal?" asked Alec around a mouthful of food, eyeing OC warily. "And what's a _jam_ pony?"

OC snorted. "Normal's our boss, and Jam Pony is a bike messenger service."

"It's a good way to keep in shape, case houses and buildings and stuff. Plus we get sector passes so we can pretty much go anywhere in the city without being held up." explained Max, flopping into the picnic chair by the wall and setting her elbow on the card table next to her. Alec still looked mildly confused.

"What do I have do with it?"

"Normal 'll give you a job there, so you'll have something to do…until _I_ figure out what to do with you." Max mumbled the last of her sentence, Alec heard and stared at her in question.

"What makes you think you need to do something with me?"

"I have to take care of your ass, don't I?" asked Max, like it was most simple reason in the world. "I dragged you Outside, might as well drag you through the rest of life."

Alec bristled, but remained silent, and if Max noticed she didn't say anything. He switched topics, ignoring the tugging in his belly that made him nauseous and the uncomfortable heat creeping under his skin at the thought of relying on Max. It felt like acrimony and self-loathing.

"So, where do I sleep?" his voice leaking with bitterness that Max chose to ignore and OC couldn't identify.

"Couch, duh," snapped Max. "Tomorrow, you can find your own place."

The nausea clawed it's way up his throat, and the heat suddenly turned ice cold. Max smirked at him over a fork full of rice, like she couldn't sense that he was vulnerable and hurt and-

"'Sides, you don't really want to stay here with me, do you?"

-fuck this bitch. His throat tightened at her words, thoughts of _god yes, I want to stay with you, don't fucking _leave_ me _stuttering his speech for a moment before he managed to smirk. "And risk my sanity? I'd rather bunk with Logan."

"Liar."

He almost didn't hear it. His head snapped up, green eyes connecting with brown, filled with all knowing and sass. OC snapped her chopsticks at him. "You said you couldn't use chopsticks, I see clearly that this is nonsense."

Ordinary aside, he had a feeling Original Cindy was far more dangerous than either transgenic in the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Instincts  
****Max/Alec  
****M, for language and sexual content  
****Summery:** There was really only one way he could keep their asses safe, he just didn't think she'd kiss him back.  
**Disclaimer:** No ownage of Dark Angel  
**Author's Note:** As I have stated in previous chapters, this story will be continued no matter what. Eventually. I know they're short, shitty updates, but hey it's almost better than nothing. One of my resolutions this year is to update this fic more than once ever six months so here's hoping that happens.

To all of my reviews, old and new, I would like to say thank you for the encouragement and support.

* * *

The morning found Alec sitting on the couch watching television bare-chested in his camo-pants and socks. He had a bowl of cereal in his hands and the remote balancing on his knee. Something loud and colorful was playing on the tube and keeping him completely engaged when Max walked out of her room a good two hours before dawn. OC would be asleep until 7, roll out of bed and still get to Jam Pony before her.

She pushed her hair behind her ear as she made her way to the kitchen, keeping an eye on Alec. Her eyes dropped to his bare chest absentmindedly as she pulled a bowl out of the cupboard and poured herself her own cereal. She checked herself and shut her mouth a split second before Alec turned his head to look at her. He quirked his eyebrows in greeting and returned his attention to the screen. Max rolled her eyes and strolled across the living room to sit next to him, right knee bumping against his left.

They ate in silence, eyes wide against the blaring light from the television, arms brushing whenever either one shifted.

"How'd you sleep?" asked Max finally, not looking at Alec, even if she knew the answer. He'd been up before her, and he'd been anxious, which may have been why she couldn't get to sleep at all. She felt him shrug against her and scoop some soggy cereal into his mouth.

"It's weird," said Alec slowly. "Whenever I've been out of Manticore it's been because of a mission. I don't know how to sleep on the Outside."

"Better get used to it, 'cause you're not going back," said Max, the unspoken 'and that's final' hanging in the air. She opened her mouth to add '_Maybe you'd sleep better next to me.' _but the words caught in her throat and she made a strangled sound instead. Where the hell had _that_ come from? Was that the claim talking? Had to be, she didn't need anybody next to her in bed. And she was just….you know…trying to be considerate and shit. It was his first night Out. She remembered being Out out (and yeah, there may have been more running and snow and shooting and it was totally completely different than practically walking out the front door like they'd done not too long ago, but whatever she was relating.). She just didn't want him to be alone.

"I'm bored," said Alec, interrupting her thoughts. He brought the edge of his bowl to his mouth and drained the rest of the milk and bit of cereal left. Then, around a mouthful of cheap plastic, "Can we do something fun?"

Max snorted. "Like what, pre-dawn burglaring?" she'd meant it as a joke obviously, but the bright, thoughtful look on Alec's face coupled with the peculiar realization that she'd never. Actually. _Gone_ on a dawn B&E, made the suggestion very tempting, and before she knew it she was nodding her head along with him.

"O…kay," she said slowly. "Sure. But nothing dangerous-"

"Got it, no bombs."

"-_Or_ anything too valuable-"

"Figured museums were out anyways."

"-And we have to stay in this sector."

Alec rolled his eyes, but he was practically vibrating with energy now. Suddenly, the perfect grab came to Max. It could be like a welcome to the world present or something! She was sure he'd know how to use one… Max whacked Alec in the thigh and stood up, bouncing momentarily on the balls of her feet as she waited a split second for Alec to join her and maybe in the heat and excitement of the moment she grabbed his hand and dragged him to her bike, forcing him to help her get it downstairs.

"You're going to make me ride bitch aren't you?"

"Unless you want to walk…?"

"Ugh, sweating, _so_ bothersome," Max had to turn her head away to make sure Alec couldn't see her smirk. "Fine, but if I grab any ass it's your own fault."

She ignored the ass comment and the shot of electricity down her spine that came with it. Instead she let her mind wander to the steady stream of words pouring from Alec's mouth as they descended the stairs of the silent building and hoped that no one she knew came out of their homes to see what the racket was. But they made it to the ground floor without any problem and in a minute and a half Max was speeding down the uncrowned streets of Seattle with Alec pressed against her back.

_God_ it was so good to be back on her baby that she could hardly keep the smile off her face. It was cold in the early morning, the contrasting heater that was Alec pressed against her back, his arms wrapped around her middle. She could feel him humming happily through his chest, his neck twisting different ways every so often so he could catch the different sights, not that there were many. Twelve minutes and one awkward detour after spotting a hover drone later Max was slowing her baby to a stop and block and a half away from the police lot where they kept all the pretty confiscated vehicles. Alec had obviously smell the motor oil and seen the barbed wire topping the chain link fence, because he looked at her with wide, unblinking eyes.

"Maaaaax…." he started slowly, almost knowing the answer but not getting his hopes up. Smart boy when she was concerned.

She answered with a smirk and locked her bike, strolling past him toward the lot with Alec on her heels. "We're getting you a present."

"_Seriously?"_

Max shushed him, pursing her lips to keep from snorting and whacked him blindly. "You've got five minutes to pick one before I drag you out."

Alec was vibrating with excitement again and he stepped too close to her, leaning down to smirk in her ear, sending shocks of pleasure through her core and making the tips of her fingers go numb. "I'll be back in three."

It took him two minutes which was probably the only reason Max didn't whack him for choosing the most vibrant, nauseatingly green colored bike she'd ever seen.


End file.
